Roxanne
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Harvey tries to convince Donna that Roxanne can be a sexy song. (Rated M)


AN: Total smut nonsense with zero plot. This idea has been stuck with me for an eternity, it was about time I wrote it down.

_Warning: The following fanfic contains scenes containing mature sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. _

* * *

**Roxanne**

Turning the page of her novel, she shifts so she falls further beneath the covers, sinking into the mattress as she waits for Harvey to join her in bed. They had fallen into a consistent nightly routine; her eyes would become heavy while they watched a movie or chatted in the living room and she would fight to keep them open until he suggest they call it a night. She would get ready for bed while he glanced over whatever case he was working on and she would read a few pages of her own novel while she waited for him to join her in bed. It had become a habit in the past few weeks and it didn't go unnoticed by Donna that they were essentially living together. His closet was riddled with her things, dresses, shoes and purses for every occasion.

She remembers the day he suggested she leave a few things at his place like it was yesterday, he was so confident when he stated, not asked, that she should start keeping her stuff there. The newfound confident, romantic Harvey was something she never saw coming, and while his sudden emotional maturity and openness caught her off guard, it was surreal. She often found herself struggling to keep up with how open he was with her, but she was making progress, learning as they went.

After winning his case today, he was in a particularly good mood. There was a lightness about him when discussing work, one she hadn't seen since Faye showed up and for the first time since they got together, they happily discussed work matters over dinner. She smiles to herself as the water in the bathroom stops running and she hears that he's listening to music while getting ready for bed, a telltale sign that he's had a good day.

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_

She hears him sing along with the tune and giggles from her place in bed. If she'd learned anything about Harvey over the years, it was that he enjoyed a wide variety of music, listening to everything from the Rolling Stones to Miles Davis, he never failed to surprise her with his music choices. Especially when they came to music choices pertaining to the bedroom. She'd been quick to discover that Harvey was turned on by music she never would have expected.

He strutted out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his towel, beads of water rolling off his chiseled chest as he drags his fingers through his damp sandy brown hair.

_Roxannneee_

The music continues to play from the bathroom as he begins to rummage through the top dresser drawer in pursuit of a t-shirt. He catches her watching him out of the corner of his eye and he pauses, giving his hips a small shimmy to the beat before turning towards her.

"Enjoying the show?" he teases, her cheeks flushing when he catches her staring at his bare chest before he tosses a plain white v-neck over his head, leaving him in an all white t-shirt-towel combo.

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

"Oh, is that what that was? I didn't realize I was getting the full Specter experience tonight" she chuckles, placing her bookmark in her book before reaching to place it on the nightstand next to her.

_Walk the streets for money_

"I should've known this was coming, weird music always turns you on" she smirks, causing him to halt on his way back into the bathroom.

"Weird music? I'll have you know, Roxanne is a sexy song."

"Sureeee" she agrees with a slight eye roll while he shuts the door behind him.

Five minutes later, just as Donna's eyes were growing heavy, the bathroom door springs open and the sound of a guitar filled the bedroom once more, the volume growing louder as he emerged in the doorway, still wearing his towel and t-shirt.

With a small shake of his hips, he slowly reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and tugs it upwards, giving her a preview of his core.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asks, eyeing him curiously while trying not to laugh.

"Showing you just how sexy this song can be, so sit back, and enjoy the god damn show" he demands, bringing himself forward so that he is standing at the foot of the bed.

He leans forward on both palms, gently biting down on his bottom lip as he tosses his top over his head and onto the floor, leaving him topless and damp.

Donna sits up and backs herself against the headboard, suddenly not finding anything funny about his choice of song. He climbs onto the bed and crawls towards her until he's towering over where she's laying, his hair still damp from his shower and his towel begging to be tossed on the bedroom floor.

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right_

Institutionally she reaches for his towel but his hand finds her wrist before she can reach it and he restricts her, placing both of her arms above her head as he hovers over her body, his lips coming to rest above her left ear with a hot, uneasy breath. With both hands secure above her head, he rolls his body down against hers, her breath hitching when she feels his bulge grind against her center, even if only for a brief moment.

The song slows and he repeats the move, rolling his body against hers and this time ending it with a small, delicate kiss on her lips that leaves her desperate for more.

_I loved you since I knew ya_

"Harvey" she moans, a plea for him to touch her again that he happily obliges, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

He pulls back and finds her eyes, pooling with lust and need, silently begging him to finish what he started. He holds her stare as she slowly, cautiously reaches for his towel, her gaze flicking between his own brown eyes and his already hardened length.

_I wouldn't talk down to ya_

"That was a cute little strip tease" she flirts, "But now, it's my turn."

With one swift tug, she's straddling his naked body, her silk pajama top and matching shorts preventing him from burying himself in her right then and there. She rolls her head, tossing her hair to one side and exposing her bare neck as she slowly brings it around while puckering her lips, her hands flat against his bare chest, her core grinding down on him.

_I had to tell you just how I feel_

He closes his eyes, enjoying the way she feels as she swirls her hips against him, desperately trying to create more friction as she moved.

"Open your eyes" she demands as she reaches for the top button on her top. She waits until he does as he's told before slowly undoing the buttons, one by one, Harvey's stare following her fingers as she worked down her torso, leaving her chest exposed.

He sits up with her still seated around him and pushes the top off her shoulders, leaving her pale, freckled skin exposed in the pale moonlight that flooded through the bedroom window. He reaches out to cup her breasts but is stopped by her abrupt actions, climbing off his lap and off the bed.

"You don't get to touch yet" she says, "But why don't you come sit over here" she points towards the edge of the bed and he happily obliges.

She slowly steps out of her shorts and steps between his legs in only a black tong, watching as his pupils expand with need. She places one knee on either side of him and sits up so that his face is level with her chest and she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning into him before teasing him with a dip of her hips. He takes her motion as an indication to touch her and his hands come up to cup her ass while his lips pleasure her nipples.

He moves a hand to her inner thigh while she grinds down against him once again, rolling her body down him in tune with the song as she does and placing two delicate kisses along his peck.

"Donna, I…"

"Tell me what you need" she whispers, her hands scraping down his back while his hand sneaks further up her thigh and toys with the edge of her panties.

"I want you to show me, show me what you want" he instructs.

She takes his left hand and gently guides it to her entrance, pulling her panties aside to allow him to slip his finger inside. She kisses down his neck while he pumps his finger in and out, pauses every few kisses to suck at his skin, an action that causes him to toss his head back and his fingers to temporarily stop moving inside her.

"Let's get ride of these" he mumbles, pawing at her panties.

"Why don't you do it using your teeth?" she suggests, a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

Following her instruction, Harvey follows Donna off the edge of the bed and drops to his knees in front of her, dragging her panties down her legs with his teeth while his hands steadied him by gripping onto her ass. When he finally reaches the floor with them, she steps out of them, but his arms are propelling her forward onto his tongue before she has a chance to take another step.

He grips her ass harder as he pushes her onto his tongue, desperately lapping at her folds as she bucks forward into him at the contact. He sits up further on his knees to allow himself more access and she clutches at his hair as her knees begin to buckle. He runs his tongue along her entire slit before pausing to look up at her, her head tossed back and eyes sealed shut, hair disheveled as continued to help her come undone on the bedroom floor.

She helps him to his feet after he's brought her over the edge and she tugs him back towards the bed, whispering a seductive "your turn" as she pushes him down on the mattress.

"You hijacked my strip tease" he pouts while she climbs over him, stopping once her nose is hovering an inch above his.

"Are you really mad about it?" she asks with a swift raise of her brow and a small peck on his lips.

"No" he mumbles into a kiss, pulling her body down into his.

"You have to admit, Roxanne is a pretty sexy song" he adds between kisses.

"You taking your clothes off to it made it sexier" she admits.

"What do you say we kick things up a notch then?" he smirks, his hand trailing down her thigh.

"Hey Alexa," he calls into the darkness filling the bedroom, "Play Roxanne."

_ROXXXANNNEEE_


End file.
